If Only You Knew
by EmoChickie
Summary: Amu is now 15 years old and about to go into her second year of high school when Ikuto comes back with his father. Amu starts to admit to herself that she is in love with Ikuto, and just when she thinks her life is going to be problem free, things end up getting more complicated than she thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

I was working my butt off at dance practice. My teacher was definitely trying to get me to be really tired after practice.

I had gotten interested in American dance soon after Ikuto left after Nikaidou's wedding.

I turned my music on and stretched a bit before doing a back bend. I was quite flexible now.

I was now 15 years old. Ran was cheering for me in the corner and Miki was diligently working on drawing me doing a back bend.

Su and Dia, on the other hand, weren't paying attention to me at all. I giggled and did a flip into a standing position. I did a few cartwheels and my body felt a lot more relaxed.

"Alright, Amu, you can go home now." My teacher said giving me a nod. I put my iPod back in my bag and started to walk home.

I was wearing my dance shorts and a tank top right now. Ran, Miki, Dia, and Su were asleep in their eggs in the pouch inside of my bag.

I stopped somewhere on my way home and stopped where I heard Ikuto play violin for the first time. I smiled remembering it and I put my bag down in the corner and started to do a few flips.

It was my favorite place to practice. I grabbed my iPod and speakers and turned on one of my favorite American songs.

It was called Rude Boy by Rihanna. I stretched a bit before closing my eyes and following the beat. I just let all my ideas out and did whatever I wanted.

I did a quick twirl and dropped down on my knees and did a backwards handstand to get up. I really liked dancing and gymnastics.

I did a few flips in a row and I sang along with the song. I did a few more flips and took deep breaths. I opened my eyes and sank down in a splits position.

My iPod changed the song to another one of my favorite American songs. Find your Love by Drake.

I giggled and started to run around like a weirdo. I felt so giggly right now.

I took a deep breath and did a few flips before doing four cartwheels in a row.

"Are you trying to hurt yourself?" I heard someone say during my fourth cartwheel. I looked over and let out a scream and fell on my butt.

"Oww," I said getting up and rubbing my butt.

I glanced over to who I heard the voice from. I glanced over and saw that Tadase was watching me in amusement.

"Shut up." I said before hitting his shoulder. I giggled and Tadase started to tickle me like crazy. I screamed in laughter and fell down with Tadase under me.

"You're crazy." I said getting up. I went over to my bag and lifted it up.

"I'll walk you home Amu." Tadase said taking my hand in his. Tadase and I weren't dating anymore, but he was my best friend.

"Alright then," I said pulling him with me. Ami was waiting for me at home since I had promised to go on a walk with her. She was six years old now, but just as adorable as she was before.

I kind of missed having a tiny three year old Ami. She had always been really cute.

Ikuto was supposed to call me later; he found his father last year and had been spending time with him.

Ikuto was planning to come back in a few months with his father. He had promised to come back to me and he was staying true to his promise.

"So how is your relationship with that new chick?" I asked Tadase when we were standing outside of my house.

"Boring, Kiseki doesn't like her and I don't like her that much anymore." I rolled my eyes. Kiseki didn't like any of the girls that Tadase dated.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." I said kissing Tadase's cheek. I walked into my house and saw that Ami wasn't home. She probably went on a walk with her friends.

I went upstairs and put my bag down. I opened the zipper and Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia popped out and put their eggs where they were usually kept while I was home.

I threw off my clothes and grabbed a bra and panties from my drawer. I still remember the one time in the locker room in fifth grade when Saaya was flaunting her AA breasts.

I had decently sized 36 C breasts, and I was happy with them. I giggled at the thought and put my under garments on. I put a black and white patterned dress on and stretched before sitting down on my bed.

I threw the covers off and buried myself under them. I was pretty tired after practice. It was the summer right now and my second year of high school would start in a few months.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Su turned the lights off and I relaxed and tried to fall asleep. There was something jabbing into my foot and it was annoying me.

I kicked whatever was there and was quite glad when it moved away. I opened my eyes and put my hand near my foot.

It was just the humpty lock. It probably fell off my necklace. I put it down on my nightstand and tried to sleep again.

My bedroom door opened and I saw Ami standing there crossing her arms.

"Onee-chan, don't sleep!" She said pulling me out of my bed. I fell on the ground and hit my butt again.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. I stood up and looked at Ami.

"We're visiting Utau-chan today!" Ami said grabbing my arm and tried to pull me out of my room. I yelped in surprise and Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia followed me.

I suddenly remembered that Utau wanted to speak to me about something. She still had her two guardian characters.

I put the humpty lock back on my necklace and grabbed my purse and took Ami's hand before walking with her to Utau apartment. I opened the front door with my key and came in.

Utau's apartment was probably the dirtiest apartment I had ever seen. Su yelled and made Dia, Miki, and Ran help her clean. Su was always like this when we came over here.

"Utau!" I yelled while Ami occupied herself with her phone.

"Hey Amu," Utau said walking into the living room. She was wearing her hair down, and not in ponytails, which was surprising.

She always had her hair up. My pink hair was up in a messy ponytail and I was wearing a headband.

"You look nice with your hair down." I said smiling at Utau. We were pretty much best friends now.

"Thanks, so I need to talk to you." Utau said looking at me with full seriousness.

"Alright," I said nodding. I told Ran and Dia to watch Ami.

I went to Utau's bedroom with her and she closed the door and sat down on the bed.

"What is it?" I asked looking over at her and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm scared to meet my father after such a long time." Utau blurted out. My eyes widened and I looked over to Utau.

"But Ikuto is only coming in a few months right?" I asked looking straight at her.

"He came back yesterday." Utau admitted silently. I took a deep breath and then shouted at her.

"How could you not tell me?" I yelled crossing my arms and pouting at her. She just burst into laughter.

"I assumed that Ikuto already told you." Utau said trying to contain her giggles.

"Well he didn't I missed him so much! Why didn't he try to tell me?" I asked looking at her. Utau got a guilty look on her face.

"Well….I may have told him you were dating Tadase…" Utau said silently. I took a calm breath and sat next to her on the bed before grabbing a pillow and hitting her with it repeatedly.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Utau said falling on the floor. I straddled her and continued to hit her with the pillow.

I heard her bedroom door open.

"Hey Utau what are yo−," I glanced up and saw that Kukai was standing there frozen in shock.

"Hey Kukai…" I said getting off of Utau. She was dating Kukai now; I really wanted to know what he was thinking of when he saw us on top of each other.

"I'll just come back later." Kukai said leaving as quickly as he could. I just started to laugh.

"That was awkward." Utau said giving me a glare.

"What is it with you and pillow fights?" Utau said rolling her eyes. She picked up the pillow from the floor and threw it at me.

"Why would you tell Ikuto that I was dating Tadase?" I asked giving her a glare.

"Well I thought you two were dating," Utau said shrugging.

"I guess it doesn't really matter, I'll probably end up running into him somewhere, and then I can explain that Tadase and I aren't dating." I said with a sigh.

"You've changed a lot in the last three years, I think he'll be a bit surprised when he see's you, you aren't as short as before, and you have been visited by the breast fairy." Utau said smiling at me mischievously.

My face turned into a bright shade of red and I glared at Utau.

"It's true though!" Utau said running out of the room before I could throw something at her.

I sighed and walked out of the bedroom. Ami was sitting on the floor in the living room and playing with Ran. Ami could still see my guardian characters, which was a bit surprising.

"Ami, let's go home now." I said taking her hand. She got up and said bye to Utau. Su had finished cleaning and was triumphantly walking behind me.

"See you later." I said waving to Utau. We got home pretty quickly and I realized that it was already close to eight o'clock.

I character changed with Su and started to cook something simple that Ami would actually eat. She was an extremely picky eater now.

I decided to just make curry and rice. Ami was sitting in the living room watching TV while I cooked. My parents both worked really late. For the next two weeks they weren't going to be in town either, so I had to take care of Ami.

I finished cooking and put down a plate for Ami.

"Ami, come eat." I said putting a plate down for myself. Ami turned the TV off and walked over to the dining table before sitting down.

Ami happily munched on her food and I finished eating pretty fast. I put my plate in the sink and Ami continued to eat.

"Put your plate in the sink once you're done, and then go to bed, okay?" I said looking over at Ami.

"Okay onee-chan." Ami said going back to eating her food.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were already in their eggs ready to go to bed.

I heard my phone ring and didn't need to look to know who it was before answering.

"Hey," I said sitting down on my bed and leaning against my pillows.

"Amu, come outside, I'm at the front door."

"I'll be right there." I said disconnected. I knew it was Ikuto.

I was wearing my night clothes already so I quickly threw on a skirt and shirt before pulling my hair into a pony tail before going downstairs and out the door.

Ami was in her bedroom sleeping when I checked on her so I went outside and silently closed the door behind me.

Ikuto was standing by the gate of my house. The moment he heard my feet against the pavement he turned to me.

He gave me a small smile and I couldn't stop myself from walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. He froze for a second before his arms came around my waist and he buried his face into my neck.

"What if the little king sees us?" Ikuto asked against my neck.

"He's not my boyfriend, so why would he care?" I asked in response. My arms tightened around his neck.

In the two years that I hadn't seen him I had realized just how much I had truly loved him. He was around twenty years old now.

"I missed you." I said truthfully. I kissed his cheek and pulled away. He pulled my hand into his and pulled me with him.

"Let's take a walk." Ikuto said giving me a small smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"You found your father, have you talked to Utau about everything yet?" I asked while we walked.

"Why are you worrying about Utau?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow.

"After you left Utau and I kind of became best friends." I said shrugging.

"I was watching you dance today." Ikuto said suddenly.

"Really…" I asked a bit nervously. I didn't like it when people watched me dance.

"Mhm," Ikuto took his hand out of mine and I immediately turned to him.

"Tadase is in love with you, isn't he." Ikuto said staring straight into my eyes.

"No he isn't, and he knows I'm not in love with him anymore." I denied immediately. I knew that there was probably a chance that Tadase did love me but I didn't want to think about it.

"Then who are you in love with." Ikuto said looking into my eyes again.

"My black cat," I said smiling a bit.

"So, Amu, you admit you love me," Ikuto said smugly. I hit his shoulder and rolled my eyes.

"You aren't my black cat, I was talking about Yoru," I said sticking my tongue out and starting to walk back to my house.

"I doubt that." Ikuto said taking my hand in his once more as he walked me home. He was acting quite cute at the moment.

I couldn't deny that I was attracted to him. He was my black cat; he just didn't know it yet.

"I want you to meet my father." Ikuto said when we were almost back to my house. My eyes widened in shock and I looked at him.

"Why do you want me to meet him?" I asked completely turning towards him. He smirked and shrugged. He leaned down as if to kiss me on the lips and then planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Ikuto said disappearing. Ikuto was definitely the best at disappearing.

I smiled and walked back into my house. I went up to my bedroom and I knew I was grinning like a dummy.

Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were all sitting on my bed smiling at me.

"Let me guess, you all followed Ikuto and I?" I asked glancing over to them. All of them smiled sheepishly and I couldn't help but think about how cute all four of them were.

I changed my clothes and couldn't help but dream of Ikuto the whole night.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I was feeling very content with how my conversation with Ikuto went.

I had really missed him while he was gone.

I went to Ami's room and saw that she was still in bed. She always slept a lot during the summer. I lifted her out of bed and she woke up and rubbed her eyes.

"Go to the bathroom, okay?" I said putting her down. I pushed her towards the bathroom and she nodded sleepily before walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

I went downstairs and my mouth was wide open when I saw Ikuto lying on the couch downstairs.

"What are you doing here, what if Ami sees you!?" I questioned him once my shock wore off.

"You should really start locking your balcony doors." Ikuto responded.

I sighed and hit my head. He turned to me and grinned before continuing to lie down on the couch.

He stretched a bit and I saw his abdominal muscles and bit my lip to get rid of my dirty thoughts. I went to the kitchen and Su rushed downstairs and character changed with me.

I was a terrible cook and Su loved the kitchen and she didn't want me to risk destroying it with my cooking.

Ikuto walked into the kitchen and sat down on the counter and just watched me.

"Stop being a stalker!" I yelled pushing him off of the counter. He grinned at me and just hopped back up on it.

I groaned and just ignored him and cooked. He was getting on my nerves right now, and he had only been back for a day.

"When are your parents coming back?" Ikuto asked continuing to stare at me.

"In two weeks, and before you ask, no, you aren't allowed to sneak into my bedroom every night." I said continuing to cook the omelets.

"Aww, you're ruining my fun Amu." Ikuto said flashing me a grin. I rolled my eyes and ignored him after that.

"Amu?" He said trying to get my attention. I continued to ignore him and he chuckled before getting up from where he was sitting.

He walked out of the kitchen and I heard my front door close, so I knew that he left. I finished making omelets and Ami walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry," She said looking over at me.

"I'm making omelets." I said looking back at her.

I finished making our omelets and she grabbed her plate before going to the living room. She sat on the floor near the TV and she turned it on before eating.

I ate at the dining table and got my phone from where it was lying on the couch. I saw that I had a few texts from Yaya.

I called her and held the phone to my ear with my shoulder and continued to eat.

"Amu," She screamed into the phone. Yaya was such a loud person.

"Yes Yaya?" I asked back.

"Can you come over to my house today? Ami can come too and play with Tsubasa." Yaya answered. I could tell she just didn't want to be home alone with her three year old brother.

"Alright, we'll be there in an hour." I responded before disconnecting the phone. I watched Ami while she ate and tried to answer the question that had been in my mind since last night.

Why would Ikuto want me to meet his father?

**Yay! A new story! I recently finished watching Shugo Chara the show and I finished reading the manga as well. I always knew that Amu and Ikuto would end up together. I would love to know what you guys think about this story, so please leave a review!**


	2. Important, read!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for about another two or three weeks, my sister kindly said she would let me use her computer when she doesn't use it, for the time being, so I'll try to update if I can.


	3. Chapter 2

**Anj: OMG**

**Amu: What?**

**Ikuto: She's just speechless in my presence**

**Anj: Your ego is too big…**

**Ikuto: Wanna know what else is big?**

**Anj: Shut up…I just want to thank people for reading this story; I know the beginning was pretty sucky**

**Ikuto: Yeah it was! Where was the sex?**

**Amu: Pervert! Like I would have sex with you, and Anj tried as hard as she could to make this chapter better.**

**Anj: Thank you!**

**Ikuto: HA, this chapter probably sucks too**

**Anj: EXCUSE ME, COME AT ME BRO!**

**Amu: Oh lord…a fight's about to break out**

**Ikuto: Read this chapter! Maybe Amu will have sex with me!**

**Amu: NO! PERVERT…**

**Anj: Enjoy :) *attacks Ikuto***

**1 Week Later**

I was just about to go to sleep and I went upstairs and into my bedroom and screamed when I saw Ikuto on my bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked closing my door so Ami wouldn't wake up because of Ikuto and me talking.

"I wanted to spend some time with you." Ikuto got off my bed and walked over to where I was and put his arms around me. I noticed a bag in the corner and his violin case next to it.

"Let me guess, you're planning on staying here for a while." I said pushing him away with one arm.

"Oh Amu, you're hurting me so much, don't you want me here?" Ikuto asked in false surprise. I smacked his arm and rolled my eyes.

"I don't mind if you stay here," I didn't meet his gaze and he chuckled and put his arms around me again.

"Amu loves Ikuto," Su whispered to Ran while they rested in their eggs. I turned to them and gave them a look and they both pouted and crossed their arms.

Ikuto lifted me up and I screamed and put my arms around his neck. He plopped me down on the bed and climbed on top of me.

"So will you let me do anything with you?" Ikuto asked before kissing my neck. I squeaked and pushed him away from me. I still hadn't gotten my first kiss yet….I spent time waiting for Ikuto to come back.

"No anything, I do have a limit," I said pushing him away a bit more. He chuckled and kissed my neck again. I moaned slightly and pushed him off of me.

"I'm going to make you leave if you keep doing that!" I smacked Ikuto's shoulder and he laughed and put his arms around me before pulling me down next to him.

Ran got up and turned the lights off. Ikuto kept his arms around my waist and we were in a spooning position.

I turned around and rested my cheek against his chest. Ikuto tightened his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Sleep well Amu," Ikuto said quietly.

I mumbled something before cuddling closer to him and falling asleep.

I noticed that he was only wearing a shirt and boxers before falling asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I stormed up in bed and noticed that Ikuto was still asleep. I checked my clock and saw that it was only seven. Ami usually woke up at nine, so I was fine.

I got back into bed and watched Ikuto while he slept; he was so cute when he was sleeping. I pushed his hair out of his face and he continued to stay asleep.

If he was always like this it would be extremely easy to fall in love with him, not that I wasn't already completely head over heels for him.

He kissed my hand and I screamed and fell off my bed. I stood up while he laughed at me. I smacked him upside the head and rolled my eyes.

"I have to go to dance practice." I said going to my closet before choosing what to wear. I pulled out a long shirt and leggings and told Ikuto to close his eyes.

"Fine," Ikuto said and closed his eyes. I took off my shirt and pants and changed my bra and panties quickly and shoved the shirt on.

"Ikuto is watching you," Miki said coming over to me and sitting on my shoulder.

I looked over at Ikuto and saw he was staring at me with a smug smile.

"You were totally looking," I said looking at him like he was an idiot.

"Yup, I was." Ikuto admitted shrugging and lying down on my bed.

"Meh," I put my leggings on and stretched a bit before doing a backbend.

"You're flexible; I wonder what positions you would be able to do in bed…" Ikuto winked at me and I blushed furiously and threw my hairbrush at him.

"You are such a pervert!" I screamed before leaving my room and slamming my door shut. I went to Ami's room and woke her up.

She sleepily went to the bathroom and I went downstairs to make something for breakfast. Ami usually just ate toast and fruit. I turned the stove on and started toasting some bread.

Ikuto walked downstairs and he came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders and looked down at what I was doing from behind.

"You're tall," I said turning around and frowning at Ikuto. I turned the stove off once I had five pieces of toast. I shoved one in Ikuto's mouth to keep him from saying anything in response.

Ami came downstairs wearing a cute little dress and tights and I told her to eat he breakfast.

She noticed Ikuto in the corner chomping on his bread and she looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why is Ikuto-kun here?" Ami asked starting to eat toast. I got some strawberries from the fridge and washed them and cut them into pieces before giving the bowl to Ami. I grabbed a fork and gave it to her too.

"No reason," I ruffled her hair and she glared at me and started eating her fruit.

I put her hair into two pigtails and once she was done eating she turned to me and said something to me that I never thought she would ask me.

"What's a position in bed? I heard you and Ikuto through the wall." I froze and Ikuto burst into laughter and bit on his fist to stop laughing so hard.

"A position in bed is a very bad, bad position to be in. Especially with someone like Ikuto, never say that to anyone every again." I said looking at Ami seriously. Miki and Su were giggling like crazy and Ran and Dia were red in the face.

"Okay…" She got up and went upstairs. Ami was hanging out with one of her friends, Ruri, and she was going to sleep over there.

My parents called yesterday and told me that they weren't going to be home for another month, which meant they wouldn't be here on the first day of school.

Ami was supposed to stay at Ruri's house until they came back, which meant that they wanted me to find somewhere to stay.

My mother suggested that I stay with Utau, but she was always having sex with Kukai in that apartment…ugh.

I told her that I would find someone to stay with, and I knew that once I told Ikuto he would probably try to convince me to stay with him at his apartment.

But then I would have to meet his dad…

I smacked my head and groaned.

Ikuto walked up behind me and pulled me to the living room with him before sitting on the couch and pulling me into his lap.

I shrieked and he put his arms around my waist. He kissed my cheek and chuckled.

"Why did you have that little frustrated moment a second ago?" I might as well tell him now.

"My parents said that they weren't coming back home for another month, and since school will already be started again I have to find somewhere to live while Ami stays with her friend Ruri." I said sighing and frowning.

"Then why don't you stay with me." Ikuto said grinning at me and trying to kiss me. I pushed him away and glared at him.

"Hell no, I'm not going to subject myself to your perverseness." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Says the girl who just indicated that she wants to do something to me with her tongue," Ikuto said grinning even more.

I smacked him upside the head and he frowned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you going to do that to me every time I do something perverted?" Ikuto asked getting off the couch and in the process making me fall onto the floor.

"Yup, pretty much," I said standing up and brushing myself off. I went upstairs to help Ami pack and Ikuto stayed downstairs and turned the TV on.

When I got to Ami's room I saw that Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia were already helping Ami get clothes and put them in her bag.

"You need enough stuff for a month; Ami, you might need to pack more than that." I said gesturing to her small little bag of clothes.

I went to my bedroom and grabbed the suitcase from the top shelf before going to Ami's bedroom again. I helped her put her stuff from her other bag into it and we finished packing her clothes after about ten minutes.

I heard a car horn honk outside. Ruri's mom was here, she told me that I could come over and visit Ami any time that I wanted to. I grabbed her suitcase and carried it outside. Ami followed me and said goodbye to Ran, Miki, Su and Dia before giving me a hug.

I kissed her forehead and hugged her again before she got into the car. Ruri's mom came out of the car and helped me put the bag in the trunk.

"Let me give you my phone number, I'll call you if anything happens," Her mom patted my shoulder and we traded phone numbers and I waved goodbye to Ami as she left.

I went back inside and Ikuto was sitting on the couch and watching something. I plopped down next to him. He pulled me into his arms and I rolled my eyes and pushed his arms off of me.

Ikuto ignored me and kept his arms tight around my body.

"You're extremely annoying, you know that right?" I said getting up and going to the kitchen. I cleaned up the stuff from breakfast and turned the light off.

"So, are you going to stay with me?" Ikuto said surprising me and putting his arms around me from behind.

I screamed and turned around after my breath got back to normal.

"I might as well, but if you try anything I'm going to punch you in the face." I said crossing my arms and looking at him seriously.

"Shut up and go get your stuff," Ikuto pushed me upstairs and went back to the TV. Ikuto can be so annoying…

I went upstairs and grabbed a duffel bag and shoved my clothes in it, I had more than enough clothes in the bag after about ten minutes.

I put my cell phone and charger inside of my purse and put my makeup bag inside of the suitcase.

I went downstairs and tossed the bag to him. I was wearing shorts and a sports bra with a sweater on right now. I had dance practice in less than an hour.

I turned the lights off and I grabbed my coat and my purse before leaving the house.

Ikuto grabbed my hand with his free hand and I snorted and held his hand, he was being such a little kid.

We didn't talk or do anything, just walk just being around him made me feel happy. I smiled and giggled and Ikuto turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I smiled and lifted up our intertwined hands and kissed his hand. He rolled his eyes and patted my head.

"You're so adorable sometimes," I sighed and made a face at him before continuing to walk.

We stopped in front of an apartment building and Ikuto pulled me inside. He went up to the top floor and we walked into what I assumed was the penthouse.

"My father has been staying at the house with my mother. So you don't need to worry about meeting him, at least not for a week or so." Ikuto said pulling me into a room.

"I do admit, I was nervous to meet your dad…I'm not good at introducing myself to parents." I said looking at the wall.

"I severely doubt that, you're good at everything," Ikuto gave me a grin and I frowned. He was totally being sarcastic.

"I hate you, you know that?" I said smacking his shoulder. Ikuto dropped my bag in the corner of the room and put his arms around me and we just stood there like that for a minute.

"I need to go to dance practice you know," I said pushing him away. Ran and Su started taking stuff out of my bag and putting it in the closet. I could hear them giggling and talking about my clothes.

Dia held one of my bras and flew right past Ikuto's face and I grabbed it and hid it behind my back and blushed.

"Don't do that right in front of Ikuto's face!" I blushed even more and Ikuto was laughing so hard.

"Nice pink bra," Ikuto laughed even harder and I kicked him in the shin. He fell down on the bed in the room and continued to laugh.

I left the room and stretched a bit. I did the splits in the middle of the room and bent my leg and leaned back. Then I stood back up and pulled my leg up and held it there for a half a minute.

Ikuto walked into the room and tickled me from behind. I let out a scream of terror and almost fell on the floor. I put my hand over my heart and tried to calm down a bit.

"Oh lord, don't do that again, I almost died!" I pouted and smacked him. He chuckled and I glared at him and grabbed my dance bag from the bedroom before leaving without Ikuto.

I started to walk to the dance studio and I ran into Yaya.

"Where are you headed?" I asked while she walked with me.

"I'm going home to pick up Tsubasa and then I have to go to the park with him," Yaya pouted and I patted her head and giggled.

"I can meet you there after dance practice if you want," I said looking at her.

"Yay! Amu-chi please come," Yaya looked at me pleadingly and I nodded.

Yaya hugged me super tight and then ran away. Well that was a nice encounter.

I got to the dance studio and went up to my dance class. My dance instructor, Gina, was already upstairs and most of the students weren't here yet. There were only six girls in this class and most of them were older than me.

I started to stretch and Ran, Miki, Su and Dia all sat in the corner and giggled about something.

I did a few backflips and I looked at the door and saw Ikuto standing there and watching me. I fell down and just stared at him.

"Why are you here?" I asked immediately. All of the girls and Gina looked at the door.

"Amu, who is this?" Gina asked looking at me and putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm Amu's boyfriend," Ikuto said.

All the girls started giggling and looking at Ikuto and me. I walked over to where Ikuto was and he put his arms around my waist and I turned red.

"Are you trying to make fun of me right now?" I asked putting my hands on my waist.

"Not at all, I just wanted to see you dance." Ikuto chuckled and put his arms around me again. I turned around and all the girls, including Gina, were looking at us like we were so cute together. I blushed and pushed Ikuto in the corner.

"If you want to watch stay there and don't bother us." Ikuto sat down on the floor and gave me a half smile before I sighed and went back to my stretching.

"Amu, you never told us that you had a boyfriend!" Gina said smacking my arm.

"He wasn't my boyfriend until last week." All the girls squealed and gave me a look.

"I can hear your conversation you know," Ikuto said loudly from the corner. I threw a water bottle at him and he shut up.

All the girls started to stretch and Gina stood in front of us and told us to all go down into the splits. I kept watch on Ikuto to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Ran and Dia went over to Ikuto and sat on his shoulders and talked to him about something. I stood up and did a hamstring stretch before stretching my arms.

I wonder why Ikuto hasn't visited Utau yet. She had wanted to see him ever since he came back and he had only talked to her over the phone once.

I shrugged to myself and Gina divided the girls into groups of two and I was by myself. She told us to try to put together a dance and perform it for her at dance class in two days.

I decided on a song immediately, Pass Out by Tinie Tempah. I grabbed my iPod and speakers and I went to the other side of the dance studio.

Ikuto followed us and stood at the door and watched me while I practiced. I plugged my iPod into the speaker and started the song.

_Uh_

_It's okay I'm good_

_Let's go!_

I flexed my arms and rolled my body along with the beat. I counted the steps in my mind. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, one, two…_

_Yeah, yeah, we bring the stars out_

_We bring the women and the cars and the cards out_

_Let's have a toast, a celebration, get a glass out_

_And we can do this until we pass out_

I did my variation of a cat-daddy and slid my hands over my hips and just let my body move. I was pretty good at dancing to songs like this, songs with a good beat.

_Let it rain, let it pour away_

_We won't come down_

_Until we hit the ground and pass out_

Ikuto was just looking at me with an amused look on his face. I glared at him playfully and he walked over to me and threw me over his shoulder. I shrieked and smacked his ass and tried to get him to put me down.

_Yeah, I'm in charge now_

_I'm a star and I brought my fuckin' cast out_

_I live a very, very, very wild lifestyle_

_Heidi and Audrina eat your heart out_

Ikuto shrugged and dropped me on the floor gently before lying down next to me and pulling me into his arms.

_I used to listen to "You don't want to bring arms house,"_

_I got so many clothes I keep 'em in my aunt's house_

_Disturbing London, baby we about to branch out_

_Soon I'll be the king like Prince Charles child_

"You're a pervert, you know that?" Ikuto shrugged and I rolled my eyes and got up. Ikuto sat up and I did the dougie. He burst into laughter and I rolled my eyes again.

_Yeah, yeah and there and nobody fresher_

_Semester to semester, ravin' with the fresher's_

_20 light bulbs around the table on my dresser_

_CIC Kompressor, just in case that don't impress her_

I did the Crank Dat Spiderman just for fun and Ikuto just sat there and laughed. I threw my shoe at him and he threw it back at me.

"You did not do that!" I pouted and put it back on.

_Say hello to Dexter, say hello to uncle Fester_

_Got them gazing at my necklace and my crazy sun protectors_

_G-shocks, I got a crazy thumb collection_

_Haters, I can't fuckin' hear your reception_

I tripped on Ikuto's leg and I yelped and fell on top of him. He put his arms around me and kissed me gently. I couldn't stop myself from reacting. Our first kiss…

_Yeah, yeah, we bring the stars out_

_We bring the women and the cars and the cards out_

_Let's have a toast, a celebration, get a glass out_

_And we can do this until we pass out_

We didn't part our lips until I needed air and I could hear him panting slightly. Not as much as I was, but still. It was nice to know that he reacted to that the way I did.

_Yeah, they say hello, they say hola, and they say bonjour_

_I'm pissed I never got to fly on a concord_

_I been to South Hampton but I've never been to Scunthorpe_

_I'm fucking crazy with the kicks, call me Jean Claude_

I was about to kiss him again when I the music stopped playing. Oh god…I was gonna get in trouble.

"Okay, I understand that you have hormones, but exactly how old is this guy," Gina asked walking over to us.

Ikuto stood up and helped me up and I bit my lip…should I tell her how old he is?

"I'm twenty," Ikuto answered before I could say anything.

"Then why are you with a fifteen year old girl?" Gina asked crossing her arms. She was like my big sister.

"Gina, this is the guy I told you about, the guy who left," I said giving her a look.

"Oh! Oh my god, that guy is…this guy?" Gina looked at me like I had something on my face and I pouted and hid behind Ikuto.

"So you're the baka-neko she was telling me about, now everything makes sense." Gina smiled and Ikuto turned around.

"Why am I a baka-neko?" Ikuto asked raising an eyebrow.

"No reason, just that you're an idiot and you remind me of a cat," I shrugged and Ikuto snorted and put his arms around my waist.

He was still so much taller than me; at least I was still growing taller.

"I came over here to tell you that we're cutting class short, my nephew needs a ride somewhere and I can't say no since my sister is pregnant and isn't allowed in the car." Gina shrugged and told me to text her before leaving.

I changed out of my dance clothes and put striped black and pink tights on and a long black button up shirt with pink flowers on it.

At least mom didn't choose all of my clothes anymore.

"You look cute," Ikuto patted my head and I blushed and rushed out the door. I could hear Ikuto laughing behind me.

"I need to go meet up with Yaya in the park, I promised her I would go with her and her younger brother." Ikuto shrugged.

"That's fine with me," Ikuto grabbed my hand and I blushed and tried to take my hand away.

He tightened his grip and I sighed and continued to walk. We were about to walk to the park when I saw Tadase. I tried to turn around and walk the other way but Ikuto pulled me with him.

I guess he was jealous that Tadase still liked me.

Tadase froze when he saw Ikuto and his eyes widened a bit.

"Ikuto-niisan, what are you doing here?" Tadase asked furrowing his eyebrows. Tadase had finally grown out of his 'kiddy king' name. He was much taller; Ikuto was about an inch taller than him though.

"I'm here because I came for Amu," Ikuto said putting his arm around me. I looked up at Tadase and smiled.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Ikuto was back, I thought that Utau would have told you by now." I said biting my lip.

"Can I come over later?" Tadase asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Um not really…I'm staying at Ikuto's apartment." I said avoiding his gaze.

"Why are you staying there?" Tadase asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Amu's parents aren't going to be home for a while longer." Ikuto said pulling me along with him.

I gave a look of apology to Tadase and then he was gone. I pushed Ikuto's hand off my arm and glared at him.

"Tadase is my friend! I don't like the fact that he likes me more than a friend, but I care about him." I said looking at Ikuto angrily.

"I'm sorry that I don't like that someone else likes the girl I love," Ikuto said pulling me back to him.

I just froze and blushed and pushed him away. I walked away and Ikuto just chuckled and followed me.

I saw Yaya pushing Tsubasa on the swing and I walked over to her. Ikuto put his arms around me again when we got over to Yaya and I blushed because his arms were right underneath my breasts. I could totally see him looking down my shirt.

"Hi Ikuto-kun…Amu-chi, I'm so bored," Yaya pouted and continued to push Tsubasa's swing. Tsubasa yawned and stood up in his swing.

"Onee-chan, I wanna go home," He reached his arms out and she pouted and lifted him up.

Yaya made me walk to her house with her and Ikuto continued to keep his arms around me.

Tsubasa was asleep by the time we got to her house and when I came inside Yaya's mother took Tsubasa and invited Ikuto and I to eat dinner there. I kindly refused and Ikuto and I left.

"I want some Taiyaki," Ikuto whined and I smacked his head.

"Then let's go get some Taiyaki," I rolled my eyes and he kissed my neck and I flinched away.

"Aww, you're no fun," Ikuto and I continued to walk and we got chocolate Taiyaki from a Taiyaki stand.

We ate while we walked back home and when we got to the apartment I was already starting to fall asleep.

Ikuto lifted me up and took me upstairs to the apartment. I started taking my clothes off and I threw them to the side and got into bed in my bra and panties. I was laying on top of my sheets and I heard Ikuto leave the room and I threw my bra off and closed my eyes and dozed off a little more.

Ikuto walked back into the room and I sat up and yawned and looked at him. He stared at me for a second before shoving a big shirt on me.

He was about to leave again and I pulled him down into the bed with me.

"Stay with me, you're warm," I snuggled closer to him and he slowly got up again.

"Let me change my clothes and I'll come back," Ikuto soothed my hair back and left the room again.

I pouted and sat up and stretched. Ikuto walked back into the room and he was wearing boxers and a white shirt. He walked over to me and I pulled him on the bed with me again and put my leg over his waist and put my arms around him.

Ikuto put his arms around me and I rested against his chest. I yawned and snuggled closer to Ikuto.

I fell asleep thinking about my baka-neko…why does Ikuto smell like manly oranges?

**That's not weird at all, Ikuto smells like manly oranges, sounds sexy right? I don't even know what the heck manly oranges are supposed to be. I know that I've taken such a long time to actually update this story and I am extremely sorry for that. I haven't really felt like updating much so I just didn't. I will try to update sooner from now on, I really will. I would love to know what you thought of this chapter, so please leave me a review. If I reach fifteen reviews with this chapter, this story will be updated first out of my other stories! Please review, reviews make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Anj: Hey Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: *ignore***

**Amu: Ikuto, why are you ignoring Anj?**

**Ikuto: She still hasn't put any dirty things into the story yet.**

**Anj: Ikuto, just wait a little while. It'll happen soon enough.**

**Ikuto: YES! Amu totally wants me.**

**Amu: *chokes on spit* Ikuto, you are completely delusional if you think I want you or any part of you near me, thank god Anj doesn't own us. I will never have sex with you Ikuto.**

**Anj: Anyways…I'm a bit sad I only have two reviews so please read this chapter and review!**

**Ikuto: Anj, the reason you have no reviews is because this story doesn't have sex in it! *walks towards Amu***

**Amu: Ikuto, stay away from me.**

**Ikuto: *pounces on Amu***

**Anj: Ikuto! DON'T RAPE HER! Anyways…enjoy! *saves Amu***

When I woke up Ikuto still had his arms wrapped around me and I distinctly remembered something about manly oranges…I successfully got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When I went back to the bedroom I had a frown on my face. My unwanted monthly visitor was back.

Ikuto was still snuggling into a pillow and I giggled and shook him awake. He pulled me back into his arms and kissed my neck. I giggled and pushed him away before getting up again and going to the kitchen. I made some pancakes for breakfast and put out some strawberries and chocolate sauce. Ikuto walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Good morning," I giggled when he tried to kiss me and pushed him away and told him to eat breakfast first. He pouted at me and I rolled my eyes, even as a twenty year old Ikuto is immature.

"Just sit down and eat." I said when he tried to kiss me again. He made a face but sat down and ate with me. I put my plate in the sink and went back upstairs to take a shower. I was about to get out and realized I forgot a towel…

I hope Ikuto isn't in the bedroom again…I'm sure he would love it if I walked into the room in nothing but a towel. I slightly opened the door and made sure Ikuto wasn't in the room before I ran to the closet and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself.

It was only then that I realized Ikuto was standing at the door and just staring at me. I blushed and tightened the towel around my body. Ikuto just kept staring at me.

"Exactly how much did you just see?" I asked slowly before sitting down on the bed.

"Everything," Ikuto walked over to me and kissed me and pushed me back onto the bed. I moaned slightly and pushed him away from me.

"Ikuto, stay away from me until I put my clothes on!" I shoved him out of the room before closing the door and locking it. I shoved on a bra and panties before putting on shorts and a tank top and opened the door. Ikuto walked back in and just looked at me…I blushed and he smirked.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable when I kissed you. Seeing my girlfriend naked does things to me." I blushed some more and Ikuto laughed.

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru were all floating near the door with a look of disbelief on their little faces. I giggled and Ikuto turned and looked at them before chuckling.

I was surprised that Yoru was still with Ikuto. When I had spent time with Ikuto in the past while Yoru signified how Ikuto wanted to be free, and if he was still here it meant that something was still tying him down and preventing him from being free. I couldn't help but think that maybe it was me that was holding him back.

"I should remember to lock the bedroom door from now on," Ikuto rolled his eyes and I giggled. I was glad that all the awkwardness of Ikuto seeing me naked went away after like three seconds.

School was starting in two weeks and I was kind of excited to become a sophomore, I couldn't wait to see Rima and Nagihiko again. They had been dating for a while, even Yaya is dating Kairi. I don't even want to talk about how long Kukai and Utau have been dating.

"What are you thinking about?" Ikuto asked wrapping his arms around me and pulling me against his chest before resting his head on my shoulder.

"Everyone is in a relationship except for Tadase. It's kind of sad." Ikuto just chuckled and tightened his arms around me. I rolled my eyes. Oh Ikuto, you're such a possessive boyfriend sometimes.

"Tadase just doesn't like anyone…have you ever pondered that he might be gay?" I froze for a second. Wait a minute…that actually made sense. There must be a reason why when he Chara transforms he always looks so girly, and his hair! What kind of guy has hair like that! I suddenly started giggling at the thought of Tadase's hair.

"That might actually be true." I said with a giggle. My giggles stopped and soon I was giggling about something else. I don't know why but I remembered my dream about getting married one day to either Tadase or Ikuto.

"What are you laughing about?" Ikuto asked, poking me in the ribs and making me laugh even more. Ikuto knew I was super ticklish; he was definitely using it against me.

"I remember having a dream three years ago about getting married to either you or Tadase. I'm glad it's eventually going to be you." I giggled again and turned around and kissed him gently.

"Who said I'm going to marry you? I don't think I'm crazy enough to get married to you." I made a face and smacked his shoulder. He laughed and kissed my cheek. "I was just kidding; of course we'll get married when you're older." I suddenly started wondering; doesn't Ikuto want to go to college?

"What about going to college?" I asked slightly cocking my head to the side. Ikuto smiled at me and shrugged. I wonder if he wanted to go to college, sure we would be separated, but at least he would have an education.

"When I was on the orchestra tour I was tutored, and I was thinking about becoming a high school music teacher as a backup career." I looked up at him and smiled. I knew how important playing the violin was for him.

"That sounds like something you could do." I smiled at him and tried to get out of his arms and failed. I rolled my eyes and just stayed where I was.

"I want you to meet my parents today." I froze for a second before relaxing in Ikuto's arms again. What am I so worried about, I'm sure Ikuto's parents will love me.

"They will love you." Ikuto kissed my cheek and I smiled and got up before going to the living room and plopping down on the couch. Ikuto's apartment is huge; I don't even want to ask how he afforded this. I heard my cell phone ring and found it in Ikuto's bedroom. I answered the phone quickly.

"Hello?" I plopped down next to Ikuto on the bed and he wrapped his arms around me and started kissing down my neck. I giggled and pushed him away.

"Amu, wanna hang out." I immediately knew it was Utau.

"Sure, I'll be at your apartment in a few minutes." I disconnected the phone and grabbed my purse from the bed. We were probably going to end up shopping anyways.

"Where are you going?" Ikuto asked wrapping his arms around me again. He kept doing that today…I wonder why.

"I'm going to hang out with your sister; she probably wants to complain about Kukai." I giggled when he poked my cheek. Damn, Ikuto was being really weird right now. I turned around and raised an eyebrow when I saw that he had his cat ears and tail. I was getting so confused right now.

"Do you want to know why I character changed right now?" Ikuto asked tightening his arms around me. I tried to wiggle out of them and froze and turned red when I realized what was poking me in the crotch. I squeaked and tried to get out of his arms again but he just held onto me.

"Ikuto stop being a pervert!" I yelled, slapping Ikuto and pushing him away. I knew for a fact that I was blushing all over right now. I stormed out of the room and Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia followed while Yoru went to see if Ikuto was okay.

"That stupid perverted cat!" I was still fuming when I got to Utau's apartment. She pulled me in quickly after I rang the doorbell.

"Kukai wants to have sex!" I just froze and stared at her for a while in shock. Utau seemed to be panicking like crazy and I held onto her shoulders and shook her back and forth until she was back to normal.

"What the fuck?" Why does Kukai want to have sex? He's only sixteen and Utau's only seventeen. I know for a fact that Utau is not ready for that step in their relationship yet.

"I know right! I'm totally not ready for that aspect of our relationship. Sure, we've kissed and touched and stuff, but we never went further than that!" Utau shook me back and forth now and I slapped her.

"Calm down, it's not like he asked you to marry him. Just tell him you aren't comfortable doing that yet!" Utau gave me a look that said 'I didn't think of that'…she could be such a moron sometimes.

"You're right, it's not that serious and I'm sure Kukai can wait…anyways, why were you blushing so much and muttering about Ikuto when you came here?

"Alright, so we were sitting on our bed and he wrapped his arms around me and suddenly he character changed and I got a little freaked out. Then, to top it off, I was wiggling and trying to get out of his arms, and he had a…hard on." Utau bit her lip for one second before starting to laugh at me.

"Ikuto was totally horny, that's why he character changed!" Utau was still giggling while she said that. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the couch in the living room.

"Says you…the one scared to have sex with Kukai." I said making a face at her. Utau shut up after that and frowned at me. Five seconds later Kukai was inside the apartment.

"Why do you always come over when Amu is here?" Utau asked Kukai when he sat down next to her on the couch and wrapped his arm around her waist. She was a lot shorter than him now. Kukai really grew up in the past two years.

"Ikuto will probably get worried soon; I'll leave you two alone." I said winking at Utau. She blushed and I left the apartment laughing like crazy. I went back to Ikuto's place and sat down on the couch, still laughing about the Utau situation.

"Sorry about before…" Ikuto said walking into the room and standing against the wall, as though he was scared if he got too close he would rape me or something.

"It's okay, just don't be that perverted anymore." I giggled when Ikuto blushed; he jumped onto the couch and put his head in my lap and closed his eyes. His hair was always so soft, I unconsciously started stroking his hair and running my fingers through it. When I finally noticed what I was doing I moved my hands away and ran my fingers through my own hair.

"Why did you stop? That felt really nice." Ikuto said opening his eyes and looking up at me. I shrugged and he grabbed my wrists and put my hands back in his hair. I giggled and continued what I was doing before.

Ikuto fell asleep and I got off the couch and put a pillow under his head and covered him with a blanket before going to his bedroom and passing out on his bed.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Why is my pillow so warm, and hard? I moved around and tried to get comfortable and opened my eyes when I couldn't. The first thing I saw was Ikuto's chest and I sat up and stretched. I guess Ikuto came to the bedroom and fell asleep again. I checked the time and groaned. Shit, I missed dance practice.

"Ikuto, get up." I smacked him and he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He stretched around while he yawned and woke up and I couldn't help but think that he really was like a cat sometimes.

I went to the bathroom and then went downstairs to the kitchen to make dinner. I put my iPod into the dock and I smiled when I heard the first song, Where Them Girls At by David Guetta.

I decided to make something simple, like pasta. Su character changed with me and we started. I was singing along with the song and dancing and I didn't notice Ikuto walk into the room.

I heard Ikuto laughing when I attempted to rap. I blushed and continued to cook without singing. I finished making the pasta and Ikuto kept trying to steal some.

"Ikuto, be a good boy." I said, smacking his hand with a spoon. I heated the sauce and gave it to him; he winked at me and started eating.

"I don't even think you've grown up in the past three years." I said putting my hands on my hips and giving him a look. Ikuto shrugged and continued to eat his pasta.

I finished eating and rinsed out my plate before going to the bedroom and taking my phone and texting Gina to apologize for missing practice. I'm sure she was worried when I didn't show up. My phone rang after a few minutes and I saw that it was Utau…I wonder what happened after I left.

"KUKAI AND I HAD SEX!" I was deafened for a second and I just stood there in shock for a second. What happened to not being ready for that kind of thing?

"I thought you wanted to wait?" I furrowed my eyebrows and went downstairs and sat down in the living room.

"Things just happened, it was amazing, and Kukai was so romantic about it." I was still trying to digest this. I wonder if Kukai could give Ikuto some tips on how to be romantic, because I loved it when Ikuto was romantic.

"I still can't believe you had sex with Kukai." I heard Ikuto start coughing and I saw he had a water bottle in his hand and he seemed to be choking on water. Ikuto walked over and grabbed my phone.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH KUKAI!" Ikuto screamed into the phone and started pacing. Oh Utau…Ikuto is definitely going into protective older brother mode right now. I didn't even want to know what Ikuto was going to do to Kukai now…he might kill him. Ikuto disconnected my phone after a few minutes and chucked it at the wall. My poor phone…

"Ikuto, you didn't have to destroy my phone to show that you're angry." I stood up and stroked his cheek; he had this look on his face. Nothing good comes from that look of his. Ikuto pushed me away slightly before shoving on his shoes and walking out of the apartment. Oh god no, he's really going to do it, he's going to murder Kukai!

I ran after him and saw that he was just sitting in the park. I sat down next to him and he didn't really notice I was there until a few minutes later.

"I stormed out of the apartment thinking I was going to kill Kukai, and then I realized that Utau wouldn't have had sex with him unless she really loved him." Ikuto seemed upset about something, but I didn't pry. He would tell me when he was ready.

"I wonder if you'll ever love me enough to let me do that." I turned red and started spluttering nonsense. Ikuto just chuckled and looked up into the sky.

"Of course I'll love you that much." I said quietly after a few minutes. Ikuto turned and smiled at me before pulling me into a hug. I rested my head in the crook of his shoulder and he kept his arms tightly around me. He seemed so happy that I said that.

"I love you," Ikuto whispered into my ear. I blushed, but didn't say anything in response. I definitely wouldn't be able to say anything in this state of mind.

_I love you too Ikuto_, I thought silently. Ikuto kissed my head as though he heard my response. Knowing him, he probably knew exactly what I was thinking when he said that. Ikuto slightly loosened his hold and exhaled loudly.

"I might be going on a solo tour soon." Ikuto said silently. I froze and pushed him away. Is that why he had been trying so hard to always be with me?

"You're leaving me again?" I said angrily. Ikuto looked surprised at my choice of words. I got up and stormed away to somewhere I knew he wouldn't check. The dance studio, Gina had told me a while ago where the spare key was, just in case.

I opened the door and locked it once again before just sitting there. Ikuto was going back on tour again for god knows how long. He could be gone for a year! Is this what it would always be like? Only seeing Ikuto for a few months every now and again? I didn't want that, what kind of relationship would that be?!

I heard a few noises and I started to get a little scared…I didn't even have my cell phone with me since Ikuto gracefully threw it at the wall and broke it. I got up from where I was sitting and went upstairs and sat down next to the window.

I just sat there for a while thinking about it…I didn't want to be the clingy girlfriend that didn't let their boyfriend live their life. I decided that the next time I saw Ikuto, I would tell him to go on his tour and be successful for me.

I finally left the studio and started on the walk back to Ikuto's apartment. When I walked in through the door Ikuto had his hands on me and he seemed to be checking if I was hurt at all.

"I'm fine!" I squeaked when Ikuto started trailing his hands downwards. I pushed him away and sat down on the couch.

"I said I might be going on a tour, I never said that it was already decided." Ikuto said looking at me with a gentle look on his face. I bit my lip and crossed my legs on the couch and just looked at him for a little while.

"I just don't want us to be one of those couples that break up because they don't see each other enough." I said with a frown. Ikuto seemed kind of upset with what I was thinking right now.

"We will never be that couple. I was planning on not going anyways, I need my education first and if I want to do a solo tour afterwards I can, and by then you'll be old enough to come with me." Ikuto smiled and I blushed a little bit.

"I don't want to be the person to hold you back." I said, looking away from his eyes. He would probably be angry that I was thinking this way. Ikuto definitely didn't like it when I thought about things like that.

"You will never be the person that holds me back; you'll be the person that made me realize how stupid I'm being. I don't want to leave you again; I remember how lonely I was without my lovely strawberry." Ikuto teased. I blushed slightly and Ikuto kissed me gently before hugging me.

"We should probably sleep now." I said getting out of his arms and going upstairs to change into something comfortable for sleep. I put on a pair of Ikuto's sweatpants and a tank top before getting into bed. Ikuto came to the bedroom soon after and I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me protectively. I'm glad Ikuto isn't going on a solo tour…I would miss him too much.

**What a clichéd place to end…they make up and then go to sleep snuggled together. Sounds kinda romantic though, right? My laptop is currently burning my legs because it's so heated up. I can smell dryer sheets for some reason…I hope none of you are too mad at me for not updating for a while. I'm kind of hoping I'll reach ten reviews with this chapter; it really makes me sad when I don't get reviews! I have decided that this summer I will definitely improve my updating habits. I know this 'ah ha' moment should have come sooner, but I've gone through a lot of really bad things that I really don't want to describe. I would appreciate it if you yell at me if my updating habits go south again, it'll definitely make me update more just to prove that I can manage my time better so I can update faster. I'll be waiting for those reviews; I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
